Windows normally include one or more transparent panels (or panes), e.g., of glass, plastic, or the like. Windows are used in buildings, automobiles, airplanes, etc. for admitting light while protecting against heat loss or gain, moisture loss or gain, noise, or the like. One problem with many windows is that they do not always provide adequate protection against noise. To this end, techniques have been developed for reducing sound transmission through windows.
One technique for reducing sound transmission through a window involves a double-paned window with each of the panes having a different thickness for blocking out noise over a broader range of frequencies than two-paned windows with panes having the same thickness. Another technique involves a two-paned window with each of the panes having a different density for blocking out noise over a broader range of frequencies than two-paned windows with panes having the same density. For some techniques, a vibration dampening material is disposed between two windowpanes of different thickness and/or density for dampening vibrations of either windowpane. One problem with these techniques for reducing sound transmission through windows is that they usually require increased frame sizes and more glass compared to conventional two-paned windows, which results in increased costs. Also, these techniques may result in relatively heavier windows and thus may be more difficult to install than conventional windows. Moreover, these techniques are limited to two-paned windows.
Another technique for reducing sound transmission through a window involves laminated windowpanes for reducing sound transmission. However, laminated windowpanes are more expensive than non-laminated windows, e.g., usually about 30 to 60 percent more expensive. Moreover, laminated windows and two-paned windows having panes of different density may alter optical properties of the window.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below that will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for alternative noise suppressing windows.